School Hard  Revisted
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: Spike finally came back to make good on that offer Angelus made of the slayer's puppy boy. Will Xander fight tooth and nail what Spike wants for him, or will he give in to the madness that is being a vampire? M/M! Slash! You have been warned! NOT FLUFFY!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, I bow to Joss' awesomeness. This was made to honor him and his great characters and for me to have a bloody good time! lol enjoy!

School Hard – Revisited

Three nights; three long nights of waiting and watching the boy's home and nothing. The slayer would walk him home at dusk or whenever they got done with whatever they did, stupid little Scooby gang, and the boy would stay inside all night long. No chance of getting him from within the walls, you needed an invite for that and one was not likely to be extended. The only chance was to wait until the boy came out by himself and snatch him.

Spike had been waiting for some time to finally make good on Angelus' offer of the boy, but he was going to take more than a meal from that tender neck. Yeah, he had Drusilla but the girl was barmy not to mention fickle. No, what Spike needed was a boy he planned to turn and mold to his will. A true companion that would stick with him even after Drusilla was gone, and Spike made no delusions to himself Drusilla would go eventually. After he healed her it was only a matter of time before she decided that she was done catering to her childe. And so Spike had a plan, a plan to snatch the slayer's puppy boy and turn him. Oh, there would be shit hitting a fan no doubt. But Spike planned ahead for that, Angelus had offered the boy to him and could not go back on the offer. Angelus would honor the gift and make sure the slayer stayed off their tail long enough for Spike to turn the boy.

Dropping another cigarette down and stomping it out Spike growled and cursed, it had been three of the longest nights of his unlife setting outside Harris' house and waiting for the boy to emerge from its depths. The boy had to come out some time didn't he? Spike checked his pocket watch, a couple hours before sunrise and he'd seen neither hide nor hair of his prey. "Bollocks," he said disgustedly, chances are he'd be here again tomorrow night waiting. Angelus had given the boy to him, Xander was _his_ damnit.

Just as he was about ready to call it a day he spotted two figures rounding the corner to Xander's street, and Spike was in luck as it was the boy and the slayer. He couldn't exactly snatch the boy yet; the slayer would see and stake him or gather up her little gang to stake him, either way Spike planned to remain undusty.

Perhaps this night would be a productive night, he thought as he watched Buffy just walk the boy to the front of his house and then say good bye. The boy remained on the street, staring at the stars. Spike rolled his eyes, _bugger this one better not be barmy about the stars too. Wot is it 'bout the tall, dark, an barmy ones that I always manage to attract?_ Spike shook his head, now was his chance and he would take it. He waited until the slayer had rounded the corner again and was out of eye sight and ear shot before he moved. He put himself right between Xander and the front door of his house very quietly and spoke, "evenin' pet."

Xander jumped a mile and whirled around to face his stalker. "Spike!" The boy squeaked, and he knew he'd tried to make it sound manly but it just didn't come out. "U-um hey there, nice night huh, bet there's lots of willing victims down at the church just waiting for you or… um… BUFFY could show you the way out of town."

Spike smirked, he had to hand it to the boy he knew the slayer was still in the area and might hear, but Spike knew the slayer's hearing wasn't nearly as good as a vampire's and she wouldn't hear. Spike slowly stalked forward, every step he took Xander took a step back and this amused Spike. The boy thought he could run? Not from a vampire, luv. He could see when Xander would try to bolt too, the boy's muscles were curling up and getting ready to spring just like a trapped mouse's.

Xander turned to make a run for it when he came face to face with Spike again. How the vampire had moved from in front of his house to behind him he'll never know. Spike grabbed him by the throat; not too hard, mind, as he didn't really want to hurt the boy…yet. "Where are you off to, pet? The fun just began, and you're the main event."

Xander gripped Spike's hand, trying to get lose but the vampire's grip was like steal and the world was slowly fading away. He knew to pass out would mean Spike won, he tried desperately to keep a grip on consciousness but it was slowly slipping though his fingers. Xander tried desperately to get any breath in but Spike's grip was sure and soon he was hanging limp in Spike's hand.

Spike quickly let go and caught the boy, he had no desire to kill him. If Spike had the boy would have been dead by now. No, Spike had further plans for the boy and he intended Xander to be very willing. Okay, so maybe he had some work to do before Xander consented but he'd get the boy to consent soon. Spike picked the boy up into his arms and carried him to the DeSoto waiting just on the other side of the street. Too bad the slayer didn't bother to notice the conspicuous black car.

* * *

Xander woke up to voices close by. At first he wasn't worried, he was in bed and was probably just hearing his parents arguing downstairs. Their fights carried quite a bit and he'd woken up many a morning to the sounds of their fights. It was generally the norm. It was the tone of the voices, soft and companionable, that tipped him off to something was wrong. The moment Xander opened his eyes and realized he wasn't in his bedroom was when everything started crashing down on him. He remembered Buffy walking him home and then he remembered Spike. SPIKE! Xander jumped up out of the bed and looked around; he seemed to still be intact. Xander ran a hand over his neck and when he felt no bite marks he sighed in relief.

Taking a quick look around Xander seemed to be in a bedroom. Duh! Xander smacked himself upside the head; of course he was in a bedroom! He woke up in a bed! Where there is a bed there must be a bed room of course, and he really had to get a hold on that internal babbling. The moment Xander saw the door he made a run for it. However, he was brought up short as the chain around his ankle snapped tight and introduced his face to the floor. Xander looked back over his shoulder to see the shackle around his ankle. It looked to be heavy iron, something Xander was very unlikely to break or pick open. He yanked on it anyway and winced as the edges bit into his skin. He sat on the floor at the foot of the bed and curled up, planning to just sit there and waste away. He jumped when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Gona sit there all day, luv? Best get up off the floor, could catch your death." Spike knew how ironic that statement was, but he kept his laughter in check. He didn't need to scare the boy any more than he already was if he wanted Xander to cooperate with him.

Xander lifted his head, "har har blood breath. You better let me go before the slayer finds you and kicks your ass."

Spike was about to say something when Drusilla appeared at his elbow, "you've found him, our dark kitten. The cradle is empty now; his mummy will be most upset. But she doesn't deserve to join the tea party, she is blinded by light."

Spike turned to look at his dark princess, "wot are you doing out of bed, poppet? You should be resting." Xander frowned as he watched Spike gently put an arm around the woman and lift her off her feet. Seeing Spike act so…tender…it made Xander scratch his head.

Drusilla wrapped her arms around Spike's neck to hold on, "daddy will be so angry with us; maybe he will come and play house with me. Don't you think my sweet Spike?"

Spike could only decipher half of that really; he got 'daddy' part knowing she was talking about Angel. The rest of it was a mystery though. "Daddy's got his own problems now, poppet. Remember wot I said when he left? Just you and me now, making our way in the world."

Xander watched Spike carry the insane woman across the threshold and into the bedroom where he laid her on the bed Xander was still shackled to. Drusilla made no protest only continued her rambling, "our dark kitten too now, Spike. He shall become the black knight and white queen will be most upset luv, she shall take all the pawns."

This part Spike could decipher, she said that Xander would become the black knight and so that could only mean the white queen was Buffy and she would come to slay the vampires here. That meant they had little time to move their hideout. "Alright, poppet, you just rest yeah? I'll have a talk with the boy." Spike kissed Drusilla's hand as the vampire slowly fell to sleep. Spike knew she didn't have much longer; he'd get the answers out of that mousy translator if he had to rip his tongue out to do it.

Spike finally turned his attention to the boy who was watching this at the end of the bed, eyes peeking over the edge of the bed like a boy peeking in on his parents. Spike smirked, well they were about to become his parents in a way.

When Spike stood from the bed Xander stood as well and started to back up, "now Spike, let's think here. You kill me and Buffy's gona be pissed you know that. She'd kick your ass twice as hard before sending you and your girlfriend to hell. Send me home now and I'll forget all about this."

Spike pinned the boy to the wall, "that's not going to happen, pet. You see, I've got an offer for you and if you accept it you'll stay alive…in a way," Spike smirked as he said that, flashing a bit of fang. "If you don't then I'll have to think about wot to do with you then."

Xander gulped, he could only imagine what the other was. He nodded, "O-ok-okay, why d-don't you t-tell me that offer?"

Spike stroked Xander's cheek with his knuckles, "you shouldn't be frightened, luv. I've no plans to harm you. Look at Dru, look at my dark princess. She's sick, dieing, won't last much longer I reckon. I'd do anything for her, understand?" When he got a frantic nod from Xander Spike continued, "she's been babbling on and on about the 'dark kitten' and I finally figured out that was you. She was talking about you, yet she'd never seen you before. That made me think you were special. And after Angelus had the gall to offer you to me and then try to take it back…well I figured it was time to make good on that little prezzie."

Xander nodded wondering just how Spike planned to make good on the present, he liked his neck intact. "So, your o-offer?"

Spike came closer and looked the boy over, "join us and let me turn you." Spike saw the boy open his mouth but put his hand over it, "no, no protesting yet. You have to hear me out first before you choose. Think about it Xander, I see you. I see wot you could become, the potential you hold, the destruction you could cause. Wot does your friends see?" The look in the boy's eyes was enough to confirm Spike's suspicions; he was the lackey to them, the comic relief. Spike shook his head, "no more, you put a mask on for no one. I'll give you everything, pet, everything you want. You'd be able to show all those who ever doubted you exactly wot you can do. And most of all, Xander, I _want you_ as my childe, my chosen…"

Xander looked into the blue granite of Spike's eyes and wondered if it was all true. It sounded too good, the thing Xander had searched for, for so very long dangled in front of his face like this. To be loved, desired, wanted, needed, all of it bundled up into one package presented to him in a leather duster. He prayed to god this was not a trick, a big prank to get at Buffy. He was sure no matter how sincere Spike was he would still relish the fact that if Xander agreed it would hurt Buffy.

Spike finally removed his hand from Xander's mouth and the boy just stared at him for a long moment before finally speaking, "y-you…do you really mean that?" The boy's voice was hesitant, and Spike knew this was the line. Xander was tediously walking the line between belief and disbelief. If Spike could just give him a nudge he'd have the boy in his clutches.

"Every word, luv. I wouldn't have gone to so much trouble to bring you here would I?" Spike's grip softened, instead of pinning Xander he was now just holding the boy.

Xander looked around, he had to admit if Spike was just going to mind fuck Buffy he could have just turned him and left him at home or something, it would have worked out either way. But to have brought Xander here to his hide out especially where and ailing Drusilla was, that was different. Spike would not have brought him here around Drusilla anyway if he intended to just use him and dispose of him like so many people did before. Xander was afraid to trust, afraid to give in and be burned like he had been so many times before.

Spike saw the moment the boy gave in, saw as the body in his hands relaxed, the look of fear disappear from chocolate eyes, Spike could see as the boy accepted before he opened his mouth to say as much. Xander looked down at the vampire clutching him and instead of being shaky his body became steady, his voice firm, "I accept your offer Spike. But I'm warning you if it turns out you really are just trying to fuck with Buffy I'll stake you."

Spike smiled as he looked at the boy, "and I'd let you, pet." Spike leaned over and unlocked the shackle from Xander's ankle, deciding they didn't need that anymore. He stood up and grabbed Xander's hand, "come with me, pet. Let's leave Drusilla to rest."

Xander followed; the thought of running never crossing his mind as he followed the blonde. Spike lead him to a privet room not very far away. Xander looked around, his first thought wasn't this was where he was going to die. His first thought was this was where he'd be reborn.

Spike turned to look at the boy and smiled, "ready then, pet?"

Xander looked at the vampire for a long moment before slowly coming forward. This was it; this was how he'd die. The point was sunk home, literally and figuratively speaking, when Spike buried his fangs into Xander's neck. The last thought that entered Xander's mind as he watched the room spin and fade away and as he tasted Spike's blood on his lips he wondered what everything would look like though his vampire eyes? What would Buffy look like?

* * *

Xander's eyes opened and the first thing he saw was a fire in the fire place off to the side, Drusilla sitting in an arm chair sipping tea, and Spike standing by the fire looking deep in thought. Xander still felt the same; he didn't feel that different in truth. He felt at ease, as if the pain of living had been lifted from him. He hadn't realized until now that mortals began dying the moment their born and they continue dying all their lives.

Xander groaned as a gnawing hunger ate at his bowels, he was so very hungry for something. He slowly sat up and rubbed at his eyes. He felt as though he'd been sleeping for centuries. He knew it was only a day at most.

He jumped a bit when Spike sat on the bed beside him and put an arm around his waist. He looked up at the pale blonde and the first thought that came to mind was "sire" and Xander wanted nothing more than to lay in his sire's arms and rest some more. But the gnawing hunger came back and he suddenly had another focus, feeding. "Bet your hungry, pet," Spike said as he rubbed a hand up and down Xander's side, "found you a little something special for your first meal. I'm going to spoil you, my favored childe."

Xander sniffed a bit, wondering what that tantalizing smell was. He turned as Drusilla spoke, "my lovely Spike robbed the cradle again, has out done himself my pet. He'll always take care of you, just like he always takes care of me."

Spike smirked as he got up and walked out of the room and returned a moment later with a kicking sack over his shoulder. He dropped it to the bed and opened it and the first thing Xander saw was red hair. The red hair was attached to his Willow-shaped friend. Well, former friend anyway. It looked like that Spike expected her to be Xander's first meal. When Willow saw Xander she grew releaved, but only for a moment. When she realized how cold his hand was when it stroked her cheek, and how intense his gaze was her fear intensified.

Xander frowned as he watched her begin to cry, "oh, Willow you shouldn't be afraid. You should be happy. You see, I finally have the family I always wanted." He raised his hand and waived it between Drusilla and Spike, "they wanted me, they love me, they are my family now. I can leave behind that sorry excuse for parents I had."

Willow, for her part, could understand how Xander had been swayed so easily to Spike. Spike knew how to talk, knew how to convince and if that failed he'd just take what he wanted. But that did not stop her from being so frightened.

Xander smiled down at her and stroked her cheek, "and you can help me, my best friend helping me by giving me a boost start to this new life. A little piece of you in me at all times for the rest of eternity. Now, what do you think of that?"

The moment Xander removed the gag Willow started to whimper and talk, "Xander, Xander you need to listen. I don't know what Spike's told you but this isn't you. I can put your soul back in somehow, Buffy would help she'd never hurt you remember?"

Xander smiled as Willow began to talk, "Buffy would kill me, you know that. That's her job, it's in the title Buffy the Vampire Slayer." He leaned closer to her, licking her cheek gently, "regardless, this is who I am now." Xander let his game face drop and if Willow wasn't so scared she might find that face as attractive as Xander's normal face. Even so, Spike was admiring that face enough for the both of them and he allowed a satisfied smirk as he watched Xander lean forward and sink his fangs into Willow's warm neck. Xander groaned as the fresh blood hit his tongue, and it was powerful. Her witch's blood trickling down into his stomach, he could already feel it working on him. Consuming a witch with such potential as Willow would forever alter Xander. That was why Spike had picked his best friend for his first meal; the powerful blood would not only make him stronger but also transfer the potential into the boy.

As Xander finished he dropped the body onto the bed and licked his lips, "her blood was wonderful, sire. It tasted so powerful, so rich and delicious."

Spike slowly walked over and shoved the girl's body off the bed and sat where it had laid a moment before, "you know wot's even tastier? Slayer blood."

A slow grin spread across Xander's face, "good thing I know where to get some, yeah?"

Spike grinned along with Xander, "it is. Why don't we go drop in on your friend and then find a little something for Drusilla, something really nummy."

Xander looked at him then over at Drusilla and then back, "does she like watcher blood?"

Drusilla kicked her feet and grinned, "ohhhh, our boy is so creative Spike. The stars shall sing tonight, such sad songs. Their white knight has crossed the board, we have our black knight and the white queen will cry, the bishop will be quite angry, and the king shall fall my luv."

Spike listened and looked to Xander, "you heard her, luv. We had better get to it but first…" Spike leaned forward and kissed Xander. He pushed him down against the bed and straddled his hips, "we'll visit your slayer friend and then the watcher and then this hellmouth will be ours."

Xander looked up at his sire and stretched himself out, showing Spike his belly in a submissive way, the hyena inside that never really left influencing him more now than ever. Spike smirked at that and started to undress the boy, he needed to have his childe now. Xander's clothes were tossed to the floor with no thought to where they'd land. Spike had to see the boy now, and he was not disappointed. A bit of work to refine the body beneath him but it was already showing signs of refinement from the turning. The cock that rose between Xander's legs was impressive to say the least, thick and long with a perfect proportion to Xander.

Spike gave Xander's thigh a slap before speaking, "turn over now, on your hands and knees."

Xander quickly did as his sire told him to, turning over so that he could get up on his hands and knees and waited for further instructions. Either that or wait patiently for his sire to do something. He could feel the last dregs of protest, the last scraps of humanity, the last ties he had to this place and the people who lived here burn away as Spike's fiery cold hand began to touch him. He was still himself, still Alexander LaVelle Harris, but he was more. His inhibitions had flown the coup. His feelings of self-worth, or lack-there-of, had changed. To put it lightly, he didn't care what others thought of him anymore. The only one who's opinion mattered was setting behind him in bed about to fuck his brains out. He would build his new life according to no one's opinions but his own and Spike's.

Spike, sensing the epiphany his childe was having, rubbed Xander's flanks softly, "that's it luv, let it all go. They don't matter anymore. All that matters is you, and me, and Dru. We'll make the hellmouth our kingdom. No Slayer is going to get in our way."

Xander nodded a bit as he held still. When he felt Spike's cock at his entrance he made sure to relax himself. Even though he was now a vampire he didn't get off on pain, he loved pleasure and that's all he wanted.

Spike rubbed Xander's back as he slowly sunk his cock into his new childe. "That's it luv, you're going to be my perfect, cherished childe. Don't mistake, you let that demon dictate how you act and stop listening to me then we'll have a problem."

He heard Xander snicker a moment and leaned in as Xander spoke, "dick-tate" Xander snickered and Spike smiled in spite of himself.

"Bugger, you're like a little boy. Somethin tells me I let out the child in you, didn't I?" That was alright by Spike, he didn't mind training his childe like that. He wanted the boy to have fun.

"It was funny." Xander said in his defense.

"You've got my dick up your arse an you think the word dictate is funny? We've seriously got to work on your priorities luv. When you've got a prick up your arse the last thing you should be worryin about is wot's funny." Spike jerked his hips forward, sending the head of his cock brushing against Xander's prostate and wringing a gasp from the body beneath him. "Should be worryin about how your gona get that prick to move in you and send you over the edge, yeah?"

"Please sire, don't tease me." Xander begged helplessly, wiggling his ass beneath Spike as much as he could.

Spike smirked as he pushed his cock in again, sending it skating across Xander's prostate again. He could see himself having endless fun with this one. He set up a brutal fast pace, set to bring them both off quickly. They had things to do tonight and couldn't, unfortunately, spend it in bed like Spike would want to. They'd have plenty of time later to explore each other's bodies.

Spike leaned over Xander's back, licking at the boy's neck, "my favored childe, gona have everything I can get you. You will learn control from me and Dru. Learn respect an love…" He ran his fingers though Xander's hair and then gripped it like a leash to pull Xander's head back, "mine forever." He punctuated that statement by driving his fangs into Xander's throat, making the young new vampire cum all over the bed, squeezing Spike's cock in the process and making his sire cum as well.

Spike only drank a few mouth fulls from his childe, offering his wrist in return to complete the bond. Xander bit down and drank only a few mouth fulls. Spike was already proud of his childe's control, knowing that only a few mouth fulls was acceptable and stopping himself at just that. He'd be rewarding the boy often, he could tell. "Now, luv, we've got a few errands to do. Should drop by your mate's houses to let them see the new and improved you. We'll have to bring something back for Drusilla to play with, got any ideas pet?"

Xander looked up as he came out of the daze of orgasm. A slow, sinister smile spread across his face, "I think I can think of something good, sire." He looked over at Drusilla who tittered happily at the new vampire.

Spike nodded as he got up, fixing his jeans back in place, "right, let me see to Dru and we'll go out."

* * *

Buffy frowned as she heard a knock on the door. It was late, no one would be up at this hour. Well, she was up of course. But that was because she had just finished up some late-night slaying and needed a shower to get all the dust out of her hair. Being the slayer was so tough!

"Who is it?" Buffy asked as she neared the door, not bothering to extend her senses out to the being standing at her door. If she had, she might have had warning.

"It's the Xan-man. I was up; I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd drop by. I come bearing gifts of the greasy-pepperoni-extra-cheesy kind. " Xander, on the other side of the door said.

Buffy relaxed and smiled, "hey Xander, yeah I just got home from slaying. God, you can't imagine the amount of dust I had to wash out of my hair." She opened the door and smiled at her friend. There was something different…but she couldn't put her finger on it. But he was carrying pizza and it smelled delicious. "Come on in, Xan. Mom's sleeping, so we'll have to be quiet. Hey, have you seen Willow?"

Buffy grabbed a slice out of the box as Xander walked in. "No, I sure haven't. Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, I just could have sworn she told me she'd meet me at the grave yard so we could run some homework by each other while I slayed. She didn't show, I guess she had a lot of studying to do." Buffy said as she plopped on the couch and turned the tv on low.

Xander sat the pizza box down on the coffee table and nodded, "you know what I think I did see her earlier. She told me to tell you something."

Buffy frowned, first Xander said he didn't see her at all and now he was saying he did see her. That was weird. They were like best friends; they never kept secrets or anything. She looked up as Xander looked down at her, "yeah, what's that?"

"She told me to tell you that you were going to die tonight." He let his vampiric face shift and drop, giving Buffy no chance to react he pounced and bit into her neck. This was how it was suppose to be after all. The slayer fought vampires, and one day she died so another slayer could be called. It was just nature.

Xander lifted his head from where he drank from Buffy and saw his sire standing outside the window, watching. "Come in sire, she tastes delicious. Come have some?"

Spike smirked as he walked around to come in, his boy was perfect. "Don't mind if I do, pet." He looked down into Buffy's terrified eyes, Xander had already taken enough to weaken her, and sneared "See that, luv. I got you eventually. Just took turnin one of your mates to do it. He was mine already, when Peaches decided to try to bluff me with offerin up his neck. But that's alright, cause now he's mine and your dead." Spike let his own vampire face drop into place and leaned over to finish the girl off.

When her body dropped to the floor with a dull thud, Spike turned to look at his childe, "let's make this quick then, luv. Got the watcher git tied up in the back of the car. Don't need him makin trouble yeah? Dru'll want a fresh, non-bruised nummy to enjoy."

"Her mom is upstairs sleeping, want we should take care of her?"

Spike considered Xander's question but smirked and shook his head, "no, luv. Let's leave her yeah? But let's dress her daughter up nice and pretty." Spike pulled out a few of his signature railroad spikes and looked for the perfect place on the wall to hang a decoration. This was the start of a beautiful new kingdom.


End file.
